Longing For Love
by Sorceress Fujin
Summary: [CIFFIE, CidxYuffie] 6 Years after meteor With a lack of love from Vincent, Yuffie must decide whether to leave with their daughter, or stay with a man longing after his lost love. Can finding comfort in another comrade ease the pain?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own FF7 or the characters. As if everyone did not know this…

**Rating: **M/NC-17

**Genre:** Angst/Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** CIFFIE; Yuffie/Vincent, then later Yuffie/Cid.

**Summary:** 6 Years after meteor. With a lack of love from Vincent, Yuffie must decide whether to leave with their daughter, or stay with a man longing after his lost love. Can finding comfort in another comrade ease the pain?

**Longing For Love**

**Prologue**

Breath left her, fogging the window before her trembling lips. With hesitation she moved her teeth to bite down on her tongue, trying desperately to stop the flow of tears that threatened to smother her cheeks …again.

Looking at the heart of Nibleheim once more, Yuffie finally stood and reached down towards the small bed beside her; pulling the amethyst covers up and around the small toddler that lays deep in sleep. "Goodnight Cerise." She whispered softly, placing a kiss on the one and half year-olds forehead. With a final glance to the arched window, the ninja retreated out of the room.

Everything in the house was dark, slender feet quietly slipping down the staircases, the living room, through a hallway before entering the kitchen; deep in thought.

"He went to fucking see her again, didn't he?" A rough voice questioned, starting the ninja from her thoughts as the door closed behind her, echoing in the small room.

Yuffie nodded, passing her seated comrade of six years. Reaching for a cup, she glanced to the kettle of boiling water on the stove as she set it down on the counter. "I thought Vincent told you not to smoke in the house?" She inquired, her shaky fingers working restlessly at opening the tin can, where some Wutainian tea leaves were stored.

"Give it 'ere." Cid grumbled, taking the can as she slumped in a seat adjacent to him. "And do not change the damn subject, brat." Peeling open the rather loose top, he set it down with an exhale of smoke. "Why don't you and Cerise just fucking come home with me?"

Tapping the tin with her nails, Yuffie scowled. "Where is that, old man? You don't even have a place to…" Stopping abruptly, she looked down towards the cup of water. "…Err, I didn't mean…"

Highwind grunted, waving his hand in dismissal and leaning back in his chair. "All the more reason to get the hell outta here. …We could start over or something; whatever the fuck it is when people's lives are at a dead end!" He stated with a shrug before pushing away from the table and standing. "I'm going to go pack; I should get the hell out of here before Vince gets back anyway. Don't want him getting the wrong fucking idea."

Platinum eyes rolled as thin fingers prepared her tea. "Yeah, like that would ever happen." Yuffie mumbled amongst the door shutting from the exiting pilot.

A few minutes passed before Yuffie realized the tea was already loosing warmth. The blur in her vision blocking out the overgrown weeds visible in the window she turns to before standing up. _'Maybe I should go.' _She thought absently, dismissing her untouched tea as she left the kitchen. _'…You'd rather be with some dead chick than me anyway.'_

Looking towards the clock in the partially furnished living room of the mansion, she bit her lip before continuing up the stairs to her bedroom in haste. _'Cid's right, it's time to get out of here… At least, for awhile.'_

It wasn't longer than the time it took for the ninja to grab a dusty suitcase from the closet that the sound of footsteps echoed until they stopped at the doorway. Holding her breath, silver eyes looked to the door as her heart rate soared. 'Vince couldn't have made it to the waterfall and back already… Did he—'

"Yuffie?" Cid's voice was deeper than the sound of his knuckles tapping against the wood. As the door opened slowly, the brunette couldn't hold back the tears as her heart plummeted. "Shit. Yu, I…"

"I'm fine." Her voice cracked, holding up a palm to keep him away as she turned. "…You were right, old man. I need to… I… I can't do this anymore."

Ignoring the warding off hand, Highwind strode forward, placing a gloved hand on her shoulder. Instantly, Kisaragi turned, burying her face in his chest. "We're fucking somethin' ain't we?" Cid commented with a bitter chuckle as the twenty-two year old sniffed and reached a hand up between them to wipe at her cheeks.

"Do you still miss Shera?" Yuffie questioned after an interval of silence.

Letting go, the pilot took a step back and pulled his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. "She wanted to give up on living, so god-damned what? Who the fuck needs her?" He lied, lighting his smoke and heading towards the door. "Get your damn things packed so we can get the hell out of here."

Doing her best to pack lightly, the Wutainian grabbed the suitcase after placing a note on the crimson-sheeted bed, heading into her daughters room down the hall. Setting the luggage on the floor and opening the case again she scurried about packing necessities and a few toys. Looking to her daughter, a smile graced her lips that trembled as she looked to the toddler who was smiling and sitting up in her low-railed crib. "Hi Sweetie."

"Mama!" Striding towards the black haired child, its mother leaned down and picked her up while staring into the crimson eyes that sparkled with flecks of silver.

"We're gonna go on vacation with Uncle Cid for awhile, okay?" At her child's giggle and nod, she gave a small sigh; knowing the girl didn't really have a clue what she was talking about, other than recognizing her friend's name.

Blue eyes watched from the doorway, giving a slight smirk as his 'niece' wiggled to get out of her held position. "You two ready?"

"Hold still, Cerise." Huffing, Yuffie walked over to the blond as small arms stretched towards him. "Here, I'll grab the bag."

"Unc Cid!" Cerise exclaimed, reaching up and grabbing a hold of the goggles, hanging around his neck. "Airship!"

'_Oh gawd, take about inflating an ego…'_ Yuffie thought, a slip of a smile drifting to her lips despite the sadness that threatened to suffocate her. _"Ha! That a girl!" _She heard her comrade exclaim as the two left the room, her hand reaching down and grabbing the bag. Stopping at the doorway, her hand grasped the handle, hesitating before shutting it behind her. _'I'm sorry Vincent…'_

**T.B.C.**

_**Author's Note**_

I hope the beginning was enjoyable, I have the whole story mapped out and will actually be updating this regularly. I have to admit though, it depressing to write Vincent like this. :P But, I wanted to write something a little different than my normal, whether it will stay different… heh, guess we will see. Anyway! Please review, I am curious to see if this is interesting to anyone.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I still do NOT own FF7 or the characters.

**Rating: **M/NC-17

**Longing For Love**

**Chapter One**

"Junon? Are you sure, Cid?" Yuffie questioned, looking up at the large building near the docks; scaffolding visible in its remolding state. "We've already been traveling around for a week; we could take a few more days…"

Highwind gave a grunt, holding the legs of the girl on his shoulders. "Yeah, I'm fucking sure."

"This place looks like a dump." She replied, eyeing the building in distaste as blue eyes rolled and began to walk past it.

"That isn't the fucking one I was talking about."

"Huh? But, you said—"

"I said the place was next to run-down apartments." He interjected, and pointed towards a small house next to it.

Brown shutters hung lopsided on the front two windows, a waist-high fence surrounding the dead grass of the front lawn. The tan paint chipped and in need of a new coating. "Gawd, no wonder your friend sold it to you so cheap!"

Swiftly passing the woman, Highwind continued on until he stopped at the gate, or rather where it should be, the hinges still dangling on the wooden post. "Quit complaining; its just small crap that needs fixing." Walking down the rocked path, Cid climbed the stairs to the small porch, pushing open the door with ease as he stepped inside the rather clean, open spaced living room. Glancing back to Yuffie he pulled Cerise off of his shoulders, letting her stand on the ground. "Welcome home."

Several hours passed and Yuffie couldn't help but slump to the wooden floor beside her daughter who was playing happily with some toys. "I'm so tired; Cerise's room was a mess."

"Yeah." Cid agreed, walking over and sitting across from her. "I fixed the plumbing in the bathroom connected to the other bedroom. Err; I kind of wanted to talk to you about that…"

"I'll sleep in Cerise's room, its big enough for me to put a futon in the corner or something…" Resting her forehead against palms, Yuffie tried to massage her headache away. "I don't know if I can do this."

"We'll both get through this, kid."

"Stop calling me that, I'm twenty-two."

"I'm thirty-eight; that means you're a damn kid, alright?"

"You're such an ass!"

"I am? You're the one complaining about everything!"

Cerise's giggle interrupted the argument as she crawled over to her mother, climbing in her lap with a grin and book in her hand. "Mama, re' story!"

Giving a smile at the small girl, Yuffie couldn't help but take the book from her and open it. "The little duck? Cerise, I read this to you earlier…"

"Re' story! Re' story!" Clapping her hands, Cid gave a chuckle and moved to his feet.

"Just read it to her, I'm going to fix the plumbing in the other bathroom and kitchen." He stated, waving to the door several feet away, next to the hallway, then towards the kitchen to the left.

"Alright, Cerise. You win." Yuffie commented, beginning the story.

The night seemed to linger and the ninja couldn't help but slip out into the living room, eyeing the moonlit floors with trepidation. _'How many nights have I waited up for you? Thinking you might change your mind?_' Coming to a stop at the loveseat next to the front door and under a curved window, Kisaragi sat and stared at passing teenagers walking down the dock. _'Gawd, I've become like Tifa.' _With a sad grunt, she blinked back the swelling of tears._ 'Then again, she got Cloud in the end...' _

Pulling her legs up, her right arm wrapped around them protectively. _'Why haven't you even called? You know I always bring my cell with me. Do you even know we're gone? Do you care?' _Yuffie could feel her shoulders quake as she dropped her head down against her knees. _'Godo's dead, Wutai's sold to the owner of Costa Del Sol. You don't love me, I know. I understand that now, but do you even love Cerise? Are you giving up completely on her?'_

"Couldn't sleep?" A rough voice asked, and the woman gave a startled jump at the man standing just inches. "Eh, me either." His tone was hesitant as he took a seat and looked out the window. "I've been thinking—"

"Don't strain yourself." Yuffie quipped, but her voice cracked.

Giving a grunt, the blond ran a hand through his hair. "You too."

After a moment of silence, gray eyes darted to the legs now pressing against the side of her as he crossed them at the ankles upon the seat. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea…"

"Huh?" The ninja blinked, lifting her eyes to him.

"You two have a kid together…" Cid continued, pulling a cigarette from his pack. "I'm mad at Vince, but he's still my friend, you know? I don't want to be fucking responsible for breaking you guys up."

"It's not your fault." Yuffie whispered, looking away and to the water in the distance. "It's been over for a long time… If we ever, were really 'together' anyway."

The sound of a lighter igniting echoed briefly. "How'd you two…"

At the unfinished question she gave a shrug. "End up with each other?"

Cid gave a nod, exhaling smoke. "Yeah. I know it happened sometime during that two months you guys were trapped in the Northern crater after Sephiroth, but…"

The ninja was silent for a moment as she crossed both arms over her knees and leaned her head back, letting her eyes drift over the room. "…There was a time when both Vince and I didn't think we would be getting out of the caverns we got ourselves in. As stupid as it was, I was immature and wanted to know what …_it_… felt like, before I died." Giving her dry lips a quick lick, she continued. "At first he was against it, but after a few days… Well, I'm sure _you_ can figure that out."

"So the fuck-stick enjoyed himself and—"

"It wasn't like that." Yuffie interrupted, finally letting her gaze fall back on him before dropping to the white fabric of his tank top. "…About a week later we managed to get out. Things got worse after the party you guys threw for us, Vincent told me he would be going back to Nibleheim and I was not to follow…. _More, or less_." Shaking her head, the ninja sighed. "He was mad when I showed up a year later; until I told him of Godo's death and Wutai..."

Cid couldn't help the frown that crossed over him, staring at the woman who used to be more energetic than his patience could take. "Let me guess, one thing led to another?"

"Yeah, pretty much." She whispered. "We were just starting to 'get along' after about two years… Then everything changed when I found out I was pregnant; his visit's to Lucrecia's cave become frequent, staying for days on end. It shocked both of us, he had thought with all the alterations to him…" Yuffie shook her head. "I had thought…" Feeling hands on her shoulders, it was then she realized tears were smothering her cheeks, her fingers white from their death grip on her legs. "Why can't anyone love me, Cid?"

"Yu…"

"…Even my own father couldn't stand me because I looked too much like my mother!" Her shoulders quaked harder under the firm hands as the pilot stared at her, his expression falling between hurt and seething anger. "If he'd just acknowledge he has a daughter... I could go on… I don't want Cerise to ever feel like…" Gasping for air, she buried her head into his chest, sobbing.

Running a hand over her back tensely, Cid eased himself against the wall again. Pulling her body to him, Highwind waited until her cries ended and breathing settled, before letting himself succumb to sleep as well…

**TBC**

**Author's Note**

Well, the chapter went a bit different (and longer), than I planned, but I hope everyone enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave a review! 


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I still do NOT own FF7 or the characters.

**Rating: **M/NC-17

**Longing For Love**

**Chapter Two**

The morning light was blinding, causing the blond to shift upon his bed; creasing his brow as something warm curled closer to his side. "The hell, Y--Cerise?" Rubbing his eyes, Cid blinked down at the sleeping toddler. A yellow, pajama suit snugly covering her as she held the edge of his tan comforter within her tiny fist while the other held onto his white top.

"Cerise? Damn it! Cerise, where are you?" Yuffie's voice flickered in panic as she glanced around the hallway, pushing her way into her friend's room through the slightly open door. "Have you—Oh!" Grinning at the pair, grey eyes twinkled in mirth and delight as she strode towards them; never seeing Highwind's sweeping glance, drinking in the sight of her in a loose, silk nightshirt that barely covered her bottom or the swell of her chest. Looking at the curves on her daughter's face that mimicked her own, she brushed away strands of loose black hair from her forehead. "Sorry, I didn't hear her wake up."

"It's fine." Cid replied, not bothering to hide his eyes that took in the view of her breasts from her bent over position. Glancing back up to her as she straightened, he let a smirk slide across his face at the rose coloring painting her cheeks. He admitted, to himself, noticing her _'developments'_, one summer night; a month after giving birth. Vincent had been out and he had stopped by to visit them after dropping Barret, Elmyra, and Marlene off at the Golden Saucer. It was the first time he had caught her in the middle of the night, staring out the living room window as if everything around her didn't exist; a nightmare she was awaiting to awaken from.

Tilting her head, Yuffie regarded her comrade with a raised eyebrow. "You okay there, old man?"

A grunt left his lips. "Of course; I'm fucking great." Running a hand over his face, Cid looked up at his roommate of two weeks. "I'm heading to the part shop today."

"Unc Cid…" Cerise squirmed, pushing herself up and rubbing her eyes tiredly. Looking to her left, the flecks of platinum in her garnet eyes sparkled. "Mama! Brik-fasst!" Wiggling off the bed, the child let her feet touch the floor. Distracted, she giggled running across the small room towards the pair of goggles lying haphazardly on the floor. "Gogs!"

"Cerise! What have I told you about taking things that aren't yours?" Yuffie's voice rang in Cid's ears for a moment as he reached for his pack of cigarettes on the nightstand. Finding amusement in the child's klepto-like personality, she undoubtedly inherited from her mother; something he'd been of witness too many times in his often visits and brief guest-status at the Nibleheim Inn after Shera's death.

"Come on, I'll fix you some cereal, okay?"

The pilot bit his tongue, biting back a groan that threatened to emerge as his friend bent over, the black silk of her pajamas sliding up her thighs and exposing a pair of snug white panties.

Without a glance back, Yuffie strode out the door with Cerise, the goggles lying back on the floor again.

Cid could feel the pulse between his legs; echoing with reminder that he hadn't sated himself since months before his relationship with Shera became buried in dirt, _literally_. _'Great, all I fucking need.'_ He thought, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed slowly, cradling his head in his hands. It wasn't the first time Yuffie had caused a reaction like this from an innocent action. He had pondered finding a way into her bed before, months prior to his wife's death; when they didn't even share a room anymore… The thought of Vincent lifting death penalty to him, had always halted it. Finally lighting his cigarette that hung in his mouth, Highwind took relish in inhaling deeply as he ran a hand through his hair, trying to push away his lascivious thoughts.

Standing up finally, he proceeded to get ready for the day.

An hour passed and Yuffie let herself smile again as her daughter, now in a white ankle length sundress, raced over to Cid as he emerged from the hallway. Watching as he caught the child mid-stride, lifting her and tossing her into the air a foot above his head, before pulling her to his chest with a smile that lit his face.

"Want to come with me?" Cid questioned the girl, who nodded in vague understanding; having accompanied him several times throughout the past few weeks. "We'll be back in awhile."

Maneuvering the girl onto his shoulders once he got outside, Yuffie couldn't help but let her eyes follow them in extreme happiness, but also sadness that it wasn't the girl's father taking her out with him_. 'How can you ignore the fact you have a daughter?'_ She wondered, thinking back to all the times he wasn't there to help Cerise when she was sick, or for her first birthday, first crawl, first word, first step… Cerise had always tried to get his attention on those rare time he was around… Instead Cid had been there, coming by often and spoiling the child; hanging on her every word, even when most of them hadn't made sense.

The sound of a cell phone ringing caught her off guard. Giving a huff, she hurried over to the wood coffee table on the right hand side of the room, grabbing the device and flipping it open while bringing it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Yuffie!" Tifa's voice sounded dim, and then mumbled before being clear again. "I'm glad I got a hold of you; …how are things?"

"What's going on?" Yuffie asked, taking a seat on the couch. "This isn't another one of Reeve's 'we want you to' calls, is it?"

A chuckle made its way through the receiver, but the ninja could tell it slightly forced. "I'm sorry I haven't called in a few months, the new bar has been busy as ever with late-summer traffic!"

Leaning back and pulling her legs onto the long sofa, Yuffie exchanged chit-chat for a moment before waiting for Tifa to speak again.

Tifa seemed to be mumbling in the background again before she finally spoke. "…Vincent called here last night…"

"Sorry Tifa, I got to go; Cerise needs me. …I'll call you later." Click. Tossing the phone onto the cushions, Yuffie threw her legs onto the floor as her heart soared, beating painfully against her chest. _ 'Were you looking for me?' _

Minutes passed by before the Wutainian briefly closed her eyes, and then picked up the cell again. Staring at it, as if Sephiroth was on the pictured screen. Glancing at the window to her right, she stared at the boats in the water for a moment, trying to calm the shaky feeling of her palms. _'I'm such an idiot…' _Clicking the phone to Vincent's number, she waited impatiently as the ring echoed over and over. About to hang up, the signal connected with a scratchy click… "…Vincent?" Silence. "Vince?" At the next elongated pass of silence, Yuffie huffed. "Damn it, Vince, say something."

"Yuffie." Her name on his lips came through uneasy, and the ninja couldn't help herself from taking a sharp breath.

"I…" Pausing, she sighed. "Did you get my note?"

"Yes."

"Oh." The sound of footsteps on her porch went unnoticed as Yuffie felt her lip quiver. "Cerise is doing well; she's…"

Vincent's sighed, stopping her mid-sentence. "Why did you call?"

Anger split through the former princess for a moment, but her voice cracked as if crying. "I thought you'd want to know how your daughters doing…" Giving a strangled noise, she continued. "Not that you ever cared; just forget I called." Shutting off the phone, Yuffie let it drop to the ground as the door shut in the background, footsteps carrying across the room and into her room.

Wiping at the few spilt tears, she couldn't look over as the pilot took a seat on the sofa beside her.

"Cerise fell asleep on the way back." Cid spoke, kicking the phone on the floor with his foot for a moment.

"I just need to be alone."

Giving a grunt, Highwind pushed himself back off the sofa. "I'll be in my room."

"Wait… I," Lifting herself to her feet, Yuffie finally looked up at him. His blue shirt doing nothing to hide the hard muscles beneath. Blushing she let out a disgruntled noise. _ 'How can I think of that, right now?' _Shaking her head, Kisaragi tried to clear her thoughts. "I-"

Hastily, Cid snapped his arms out, catching his comrade as her knees buckled; fainting amongst the rays of sunlight streaming through the window…

**TBC**

**Author's Note**

Mwhaha! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to review! I am curious to see what everyone thinks of it so far.


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** I still do NOT own FF7 or the characters.

**Rating: **M/NC-17

**Longing For Love**

**Chapter Three**

"Mr. Highwind, is it?"

"Is Yuffie fucking alright or not?" Cid snapped, sparing a glance to Cerise who watched them from a spot by a pile of toy blocks.

The doctor pursed his lips and nodded. "Your wife is fine; the lapse of consciousness was stress-induced."

Highwind's chest constricted, but did not correct the man.

Tapping his pen against his clipboard for a moment, the man in white finally continued. "I've given her a mild sedative." He explained. "Make sure Mrs. Highwind takes things easy for the next few days."

As the doctor left, Highwind crossed his arms, sighing in relief. A tug on his pants, made Cid force his eyes away from the spot the older man had been standing in and down to the watery red orbs looking up at him. "Mama's fine Cerise, don't cry." Reaching down, he lifted the girl into his arms, letting his chin rest on top of her head.

"I wants Mama!" Cerise demanded, sniffling.

"I'm right here." Yuffie's voice spoke, soft and at ease from the sedative. Walking slowly to the two, she hugged her daughter, who all but leapt from the blond man into her arms. Placing a kiss on her cheek, Yuffie rocked side to side for a moment. "How about we go home and I'll read you a story?"

Hiccupping, the girl wrapped her arms around her mother's neck.

The walk home was quiet; Cerise's hiccups subsiding as she fell asleep after the first block; beginning to snore as they reached their porch. Giving a glance to the setting sun, Yuffie paused at the front door, allowing her companion to open it before strolling inside and towards the bedroom to put her sleeping daughter to bed.

Waiting at the entrance to the hall, Cid watched his friend tuck-in the little girl. Upon her retreat from the room, he leaned a shoulder against the wall. "How ya' feeling?"

"…A little tired." Leaning against the opposing wall, Yuffie reached a hand up to rub her neck. "Guess you didn't get to work on the airship today…"

"Yu…"

"I feel like I had too many hi-potions…" Her voice trailed off as a rough palm pressed softly against her cheek, trailing to the back of her neck. Platinum eyes widened as Highwind closed the distance, pulling her body against him.

Burying his face into her hair, the pilot swallowed thickly. "You scared the fucking shit out of me, brat."

A moment of shock coursed through Yuffie before she brought her arms up to his back; letting her fingers slide up to his shoulder blades.

Cid took a sharp breath, his hands radiating heat; slowly he let his left slip down to the outer curve of her shoulder, squeezing it lightly. As the brunettes head lifted to regard him, Highwind watched as her tongue darted out to wet her dry lips, sending a shutter down his spine. Without further hesitation, the pilot lowered his lips to hers…

"Eh, you should get some sleep." Stepping away, Cid turned to head into the living room only to have her hand grab his bicep.

"Cid…" Yuffie began, lowering her arm as he looked back towards her. Although, the sedative had mostly worn off, the ninja couldn't help but wonder if it was what caused her lean up and kiss his cheek.

_Three Weeks Later..._

Setting a bowl of cereal in front of Cerise, Yuffie caught a purple sippy cup mid-fall, placing it back on the tray of the highchair.

"Hell, I don't know." Cid's stated, his voice echoing through the open window above the sink. Walking over, the brunette peered out, watching as he held his cell with one hand while the other tossed a paintbrush onto a tray.

Platinum eyes drank in the sight of his lips as they parted, talking to whoever had called. It had been three weeks since that kiss and although there hadn't been any since, the Wutainian could still feel the heat of his lips and the embrace that…

"Hey brat!"

Yuffie hoped he didn't see her blush as he she removed herself from the reverie. "Stop calling me that!"

"Yeah, she's fucking here. What's it to ya?" Highwind bitterly replied to the caller, and then looked back to the woman in the kitchen. "Spike wants us to come over. Want to go?"

Hearing a bowl clatter, the ninja turned and sighed. "Cerise! Your foods all over the floor." Cleaning up the milk and cereal from the floor, silver eyes looked up to see dirty boots stopping at the entrance to the kitchen. "Oh, sorry… When are we leaving?"

Walking over, Cid reached for her arm, pulling her up. "I'll get it; you're supposed to be taken it easy, remember?"

Crossing her arms, Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Give me a break, old man! I don't think cleaning up cereal is going to stress me out."

"Fine." Walking around her, Highwind pulled Cerise from the high chair. "I'll get Cerise ready; just hurry the fuck up so we can go."

"Oh sure!" The ninja snapped, an amused tone lacing through. "First I have to take it easy, now I have to hurry! Make up your mind, Old man!"

Stopping to look at her, blue eyes lit with mirth as he tilted his head to the side. Yuffie's arms trying to gather the bits of cereal into a pile with a sponge. "Over to the left; the right…, left once more…" A smirk drifted to his lips as her breasts bounced with the movements, visible by the slope of her white shirt.

Blinking, the former princess looked up. "What are you talking about? There's nothing…" Following his eyesight, a blush spread over her cheeks as she quickly sat up. "Dirty old man!" Standing up she tossed the sponge in the sink, shaking her head while Cid chuckled, leaving the room with Cerise.

It didn't take long for the airship to settle on course. An assistant pilot --who lived in Junon—piloting, as Cid chased Cerise around the control room. Giving Yuffie a grin, he caught Cerise and tossed her up in the air.

"Urg… I don't know how you two can move around like that." Yuffie commented, leaning against the railing along the windows. With a squeal from Cerise, she lifted a hand to rub her forehead as the girl began to run about again.

Panting, Cid stopped resting his hands on his knees. "I think the girl's more damn energetic than you."

Cerise giggled, and peaked out from behind the steering terminal, before running back over and past Highwind, to stand beside her mother.

Leaning down, Yuffie smoothed out her daughters hair, taking the hair-tie that had worked its way to the mid-back length hair. "Calm down, Sweetie. I need to fix your hair." With the girl's continued wiggling, the ninja sighed, but managed to get the silky hair into a ponytail. "Its quiet time now, okay?" Bringing a smirk to her lips, she briefly looks to the blond. "You're wearing the old man out."

"We're about to land, Sir." The assistant pilot commented, Costa Del Sol coming into view as they began to descend.

Finding a way to an empty seat, belonging to another terminal, Yuffie groaned.

Walking over to her, Cid frowned. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine! Geese, I get sick every time." Glancing up, platinum eyes softened upon seeing his disgruntled look. "Really Cid, I'm fine."

"Alright…" Grunting, Highwind took the seat next to her, watching as Cerise giggled and ran over. Lifting up the toddler, he planted her on his lap and took off his goggles, handing them to her.

"You're never going to get those back now, you know." Yuffie commented after a few minutes of watching her daughter play with the goggles, far oversized for her.

Shrugging, Cid barely acknowledged the door opening. A fifteen-year-old Marlene strolled inside after a noticeably pregnant Elmyra, Barret following at their heels. "Hey Cid, Brat. Whoa, who's da' kid?"

"Me Cerise!" The black haired child answered; her speech and recognition having improved since moving to Junon.

Cid smirked, bouncing his leg and earning a giggle from the child and a raised eyebrow from the dark skinned man striding towards them. Elmyra smiled and greeted the group, before retreating to go lay down.

An hour passed and Yuffie glanced to Cerise, sitting by the windows; Marlene lying down across from her, coloring with the toddler.

"Dad?" Barret looked up, and Marlene grinned. "Can I baby-sit once Mom has the baby?"

"Heh, ask yer' mother." The man replied, and looked at Yuffie from his position leaning against the terminal beside her. "Where the hell's Vince?"

Shifting in her seat, platinum eyes could see her daughter already in the process of walking over. "I'm staying with Cid in Junon."

"What?" Brown eyes widened, as he sputtered. "What the hell ya' mean? You two shackin' up? When did this happen?"

"It ain't like that." Highwind answered, looking to Cerise as she clung to the goggles in her hand. Instinctively, he lifted the girl onto his lap.

Yuffie chewed her tongue as Barret searched for something to say. "I'm gonna go check on El." Scratching his head, he headed to the door.

"Dad! Wait up, I'll come too. I want to ask Mom if I can baby-sit!" Marlene yelled over, hopping up and following her father.

Cid groaned, leaning back and looking to his roommate. "You look like you swallowed feathers from a chocobo's ass, what's wrong?" Looking in the direction of her eyes, he blinked at Cerise. "Wha—"

"Da." Blue eyes widened and he shook his head only for the child to continue. "Da da da, dada." Snapping his vision to Yuffie he tried to ignore the way his chest constricted with his heart rate soaring. Wondering how just a few misplaced words could ignite such a feeling.

Struggling to decide what to do, Yuffie finally frowned, speaking. "Cerise?" The small ponytail spun as red eyes looked over to her expectantly. "It, eh …It's …Daddy, can you say that?" Looking to Cid again, she bit her lip. Swelling with relief as the pilot smiled broadly down at the girl.

"That's damn right." Cid said, earning Cerise's attention again. "It's Daddy."

"Dadd da." Cerise repeated, looking intently at the blonds lips as he repeated it. "Dadd-ddy."

Continuing, Highwind watched the child intently with each try; the girl too stubborn to give up.

Yuffie bit her lip, trying to handle the rush of emotions flowing through her at the happiness the two exhibited. Her motion sickness momentarily forgotten…

**TBC**

**Author's Note**

I would have had this chapter out earlier tonight, but I kept getting distracted. The next chapter is already underway, but don't forget to review! Reviews make writing this so much more fun.

P.s. I really hate the document upload thing on ff net, grrr... I tried putting in something to signal the scene changes, but no... lol dont mind me, just had to complain.


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** I still do NOT own FF7 or the characters.

**Rating: **M/NC-17

**Longing For Love **

**Chapter Four **

It had been an hour since the group was ushered into the backyard by Tifa who was _glowing_ with an unusual amount of excitement. Cloud, Cid noted, seemed to give him a look that made him wonder if he knew about something he didn't; whether good or bad, the pilot couldn't be sure.

Silver eyes looked about the backyard; Elmyra having given Cloud the house just a few months after meteor, explaining that she had planned to pass it down to Aeris... The house was larger than she remembered, but looking at the fresh coat of paint on the exterior and the way it protruded farther into the backyard, she could only assume they had expanded. However, only having seen the house once, briefly, it was hard to remember.

Tifa gave a grin and poked her female friend in the arm. "Cerise is so cute! She's gotten so big."

"Yeah." Yuffie fondly replied, looking towards the child who was chasing a butterfly; that seemed oddly playful considering they always flew the hell away from her. Strands of her hair were flying freely on either side of her face, while her ponytail swayed wildly behind her. Within a moment, Cerise was jumping up and down, turning her red eyes to Cid who came into view. Of course, her favorite white sundress was covered in grass stains…

"Dadee-Dady! Daddy! Daddy!" Cerise exclaimed exuberantly; Cid stopping in front of her and kneeling down. "I caught ufferfy!"

Cloud and Tifa exchanged a look.

Turning her attention back to blond across from her; then Tifa, Yuffie blinked as the brunette shifted, but dismissed the strange expression. "Are you going to tell us why you wanted us here?" Her eyes widened. "This isn't another one of Reeve—"

"Damn—" Barret interrupted, only to be cut off by Tifa waving her hands.

"No!" She snapped and shook her head. "We'll tell you when everyone gets here…" Mrs. Strife's voice trailed off, her uneasy expression unnoticed as Elmyra laughed suddenly.

"Sorry; the baby just kicked." She explained at the watchful eyes, rubbing her stomach gently.

Yuffie grinned, "Cerise used to kick all the time." A groan left her lips then. "Urg, I couldn't understand how she could move so much." Barret's snort echoed with Clouds, while Tifa giggled and Elmyra tried to hide her mirth, beneath a palm. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry, we're late!" Nanaki bellowed, pushing open the screen door from the back of the house, Reeve following closely behind.

The tall man gave a short wave. "Marlene told us everyone was outside."

"Kitty!" Cerise shouted, with eyes wide. The butterfly --within her palms-- finally being allowed to fly away, as she dashed over to the dumbstruck, red-furred 'cat'.

Highwind chuckled and Yuffie hurriedly got up, heading over. Extracting the small hands from RedXIII's mane, the Wutainian lifted the girl into her arms, giving a grin. "Heh, sorry about that Red."

"This must be Cerise." Reeve said, scratching the back of his head.

"She has grown." Nanaki stated; finally over his shock.

The child squealed, trying to reach him again.

Yuffie kept her grin as her daughter finally settled down in her arms; resigning to tugging on her braided hair that hung over her left shoulder. "Yeah, she's gonna be turning two in about four months." Looking at the various stains on her clothes, she sighed. "I'll be right back." Glancing at her daughter, she smiled while walking around the others towards the house. "Let's go get you into something that won't fall apart with you running around."

"You guys going to stand there all day or are you going to take a seat with the rest of us?" Tifa called over.

Cid grunted, following Nanaki and walking beside Reeve towards the collapsible chairs spread around near a tall tree. Parking himself in the chair across from Barret, he was unconsciously given a full view of the backdoor to the house. Pulling out a cigarette, he lit it as conversation sparked between Nanaki and Tifa, after exchanging a few words with Barret.

"Vincent, your here." Cloud greeted, watching as the caped man proceeded towards the group, Tifa shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

Flicking his gaze to the leader of the group, he replied with his deep, reverberating voice. "So it seems."

Blue eyes of the pilot lit up with unconcealed anger; pulsating through his veins as Valentine stopped at the small opening between Barret and himself. Putting his cigarette out on the arm of the metal chair, he tossed it on the ground at his feet, watching as the altered man shifted his eyes towards him as he spoke. "I'm surprised you fuckin--"

Mid-sentence, the pilot trailed off as a giggling Cerise emerged from the house, wearing an amethyst sundress with straps wrapping around the back of her neck. His goggles swung in her right hand as she ran towards him. "Daddy!" She yelled, beaming with delight as she skimmed the red cloak, stopping between the legs of Cid. "Daddy Daddy!" Quickly she looked over her shoulder, up at the familiar man before returning to the blue-eyed pilot. "I gots gogs, daddy!"

Silence echoed between the others, Reeve frowning with confusion as RedXIII lifted his head to glance between Cid and Vincent; who casually walked through the center of everyone, stopping to lean against the tree between Tifa and Cloud.

Yuffie raced out a moment later; not taking notice of her former lover as she stopped beside Cid, looking down at her daughter. "Cerise! What have I told yo…" Platinum eyes grew dim as she caught sight of Vincent's cape, blowing lightly in the wind and just enough for her peripheral vision to pick up. Clenching her jaw, Yuffie looked up at him coldly; his expression remaining stoic and guarded before looking towards Cloud who broke the staring contest, attempting to pull him into a conversation before a fight broke out. No one in the group, excluding Vincent, Yuffie and Cid, knowing full details on what was going on.

"I think everyone is here now." Elmyra commented, looking towards Tifa expectantly and trying to break the uncomfortable tension between the group.

Tearing his gaze away from Cid and Cerise, Barret slapped his hand on his knee as Yuffie fumed, but pulled a chair over to sit between the pilot and her daughter. "That's damn right! Tell us what the hells goin' on?"

With a nod, Tifa watched as Cloud stopped talking and couldn't help but smile, patting her stomach. "Well," Swallowing thickly, she couldn't help the excitement that flowed through her. "I'm pregnant!"

Strife gave a smirk and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Yeah, looks like I'm gonna be a dad."

"Hell, that makes all of--err. Eh, congratulations!" Barret sputtered, tossing an arm on the back of his wife's chair.

"Most pleasant news!" Nanaki congratulated, smiling the best he could at the pair.

After the congratulations, the group spread out in the backyard as Cloud started up the barbeque; Barret and Marlene –who had just come out of the house, from in front of the television—joining him as Elmyra headed inside for a nap, until the chocobo burgers were ready.

Focusing her platinum eyes on her daughter, Yuffie gave a smile as the girl jumped off Cid's lap, tugging on her hand. Shortly, she was brought to a pile of blocks Cerise had discarded for a butterfly earlier. Unfortunately, the ninja couldn't help but feel it was too close to the tree Vincent and Reeve were now speaking under. Forcing herself not to look his way and see him ignoring his daughter, she found relief as Cid walked away from Tifa, looking none to pleased.

Cerise threw a smile up at him regardless, his goggles lying in her lap as she returned to stacking the pieces of square wood.

"You doing alright?" Cid questioned, as the brunette fiddled with one of the blocks; tossing it between her figures like materia.

"Not really," Yuffie answered honestly, but forced a grin. "I'll be fine." After a moment of Cid's stare, she sighed and stood, her daughter continuing to play. "Really, old man…"

Highwind frowned, finding his chest constricting. "I don't want to fucking be carrying you back to the doctor, Yu."

Feeling eyes on her, Yuffie tried to ignore it, but finally flicked them over to Vincent as Cid's attention was brought to Cerise, tugging on his pant leg. The former princess couldn't help speculating if a flicker of worry actually flashed through Vincent's eyes; but, as he turned away, she did the same, disregarding the thought as nothing more than another careless wish...

_Three Hours Later… _

Rubbing his neck, Cid adjusted himself to spread over the Strife's couch, yawning as Cerise snored quietly while snuggled in his arms. Closing his eyes, he blindly grabbed the blanket hanging over the back of the couch, tossing it over them. _'Screw it, I'm sleeping here.' _

Peaking into the living room, from her spot at the kitchen counter with Tifa as Reeve left the room; Yuffie couldn't help but smile fondly at the pair.

"She really adores Cid, doesn't she?" Tifa questioned, looking at the sight briefly then moving her gaze to her comrade.

The ninja gave a nod in agreement. "She always has."

Silence lingered for a moment and Mrs. Strife shifted to look at her comrade again. "…Vincent isn't involved with her, is he?"

"…No, not at all." The answer was short as the time it took for Yuffie to stand, stretching in a yawn. "I'm going to bed; I'll see ya in the morning." Without sparing a glance back, she entered the living room, placing a kiss on Cerise's forehead and pulling the cover up on both of them gently.

Making sure not to look in the direction of the kitchen, the former princess continued on upstairs. Never noticing the crimson orbs watching silently in the dark of the hallway…

**TBC **

**Author's Note **

I am so damn tired right now, wanted to get this chapter out before I went to bed. I hope it was enjoyable and I didn't mess it up with my lack of sleep. Please review and let me know!


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** I still do NOT own FF7 or the characters.

**Rating: **M/NC-17

**Longing For Love **

**Chapter Five **

It had been an hour since Cid woke up, unable to shake the anxiety that Yuffie might have slipped into Vincent's room. The memory of seeing them once --during one of his visit's to the mansion-- kept replying the short time he had seen them. As erotic as it had been at the time with Yuffie bent over the kitchen table, taking Vincent's borderline violent thrusts with reverberating moans; the pilot couldn't stand the thought that she might be doing just that, right now. _Undressing_… _Taste_— _'Fuck… I feel like a goddamn lovesick imbecile.'_ Pulling the blanket around Cerise, Cid lifted her from the couch; cradling her as he headed towards the moonlit covered stairs. _'I'll just take a look, and then I can get back to sleep.' _

The hall was dark as he reached the top, walking quietly down to the first door on the left and slipping inside. Gazing down at the small child, a smile lit his face as she snuggled into his chest. Slowly, the pilot made his way towards the bed, stepping over his boots he had discarded earlier and tucking Cerise in before walking back out into the hall. _'What the hell am I thinking?'_ The pilot wondered, stepping up to the door across the hall. _'Quick look…'_ Tapping his thumb against the doorknob, he stumbled back as it opened, revealing a tired-looking brunette. "Shit."

"Cid?" Rubbing her eyes, Yuffie blinked, tiredly. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Yeah, well…" Scratching his head, he frowned as she raised an eyebrow. "How the hell did you know I was out here?"

"Geese, old man, your memory going bad? I'm a ninja, remember?" She retorted, grinning. "Actually, I just got back from the bathroom when I heard you coming up the stairs." Waving her hand she opened the door farther and stepped aside. "Are you coming in or not?"

Shrugging casually, Highwind entered the room; his anxiety fading and being replaced by a twinge of uneasiness. Looking at the queen sized bed; he flicked his gaze back to her as she plopped down on the right side. "Maybe I should just…"

"Just get in bed." Yuffie ordered, pulling the white comforter over her black silk night gown and moving her hands behind her head. "Don't worry; I'll stay on my side, if that's what you're worried about." She chastised, rolling onto her side as he shut the door.

Cid chuckled and gave a once over to the small, dark room before proceeding to the left of the mattress. "Heh, you better." At movement from the other side, he raised an eyebrow while slipping under the covers as she turned to face him.

"Is Cerise in your room?" She asked, and relaxed at his nod. "Good, she'll be able to find me in the morning then. Goodnight, Cid."

"'Night."

_Several Hours Later… _

"Its not morning already, is it?" Yuffie questioned aloud, earning a snort from Cid who grumbled, tossing his arm over her waist. "Cid!"

"Stop being so loud, it's barely sunrise." Pulling her towards him, from her position facing him, the pilot cracked his eyes open to see the blush staining her cheeks. "Something wrong? You're all red."

Hitting his shoulder playfully, she adjusted the pillow beneath the side of her head. Oddly comfortable, considering the overly friendly position they were in. _'Maybe I should—'_

Cid slid his arm tighter around her, closing his eyes briefly. "Don't even think of getting up, Yu."

"Why not? Are you planning on feeling me up some more?"

Blue eyes blinked with a frown. "My arms on your waist."

"It wasn't for most of last night…" Yuffie declared; trailing off, as her eyes danced with mirth. "You kept trying to slip your hand up my dress."

"What do you mean, trying? I didn't do it?"

"Cid!" She screeched, sitting up, his hand falling to her thigh. "I was joking!"

Highwind smirked, trailing his fingers to the hem of her night clothes. "Really now?" Stopping as his fingers past underneath the edge, he put more pressure onto her bare thigh as a shudder pulsated into his palm. "Are you sure I didn't?" He asked huskily, watching her pull her lower lip between her teeth. Moving his hand upward, it stopped at the thin strap running along her hip. "Yu…"

The door burst open and Cid retracted his hand hastily. Giving a cough, he sat up and looked at Cerise who walked over, rubbing her eyes. "Morning Sweetie." Yuffie greeted, giving the blonde a glance as she pulled back the covers and lifted the girl onto the bed as she got to the edge.

"Daddy we go airship?" Cerise asked while sitting before her mother who had laid back down to rest her head against her hand, the comforter still resting on her calves.

"Not yet, Ceri'." Cid grunted, leaning over to ruffle the hair on her head; his hand falling onto Yuffie's hip, unconsciously afterwards.

A gruff thump sounded and both looked towards the doorway to Nanaki who had his back turned to them. "Uh, Tifa wanted me to tell you breakfast is prepared."

Cloud's voice echoed next from the stairwell. "Nanaki, you seen Cid? He's not in his room."

Highwind groaned. "What the hell is it with everyone waking up so fucking early?"

"Cid?" Stopping in the doorway, the leader of Avalanche shifted uncomfortably, looking at the three as Nanaki scampered off. "Oh, uh…"

_'Geese, we have Cerise in the bed, what do they think we are doing?' _Rolling her eyes, Yuffie turned her attention to Cerise, grabbing her foot playfully and eliciting a giggle.

Glancing to the two, the pilot let a grin come to his lips, before looking back to the doorway. Dropping the pleased expression, blue eyes locked onto Vincent who stood behind Strife, who failed to notice. Cid watched in ire, waiting for the caped man to leave. However, the former Turk's eyes clearly narrowed at him, as they drifted to the woman beside him, roaming over her barely concealed body as if challenging the pilot to do something. Following his eyes, Highwind snarled and grabbed the comforter, pulling it up to Cerise's feet and Yuffie's waist.

Yuffie went to turn, catching the view of a familiar cape as it left; Cloud glancing towards it as well, somewhat startled. Shifting, Kisaragi sat up and looked at Cid. "Go talk to Cloud, Old man, I need to get dressed."

Grunting, Cid threw back the covers, shutting the door behind him as he followed the to-be-father down to _'his'_ room for privacy. "Well? What the hell is it?" He snapped after grabbing a pack of cigarette from the nightstand and taking a seat on the chair next to the window.

"Err; it's about Vincent actually…"

Highwind frowned, lighting his cigarette. "What the fuck about him?"

Crossing his arms, Cloud leaned against the wall. "I'm worried if he's alright. He's been acting funny since his last trip…"

The pilot exhaled, giving a grunt. "You fucking knew about him visiting that dead bitch?"

"…Vince stopped by here a few times recently…to talk to me." The younger man admitted. "The last time he called though …it was kind of disturbing."

Pursing his lips, Cid scowled. "What do you mean?"

Walking closer, Strife looked out the window, and then shut the curtains, looking towards his comrade. "Vince was back at the mansion, I think; but, it didn't sound like him. His voice was almost a growl, talking incoherently and his breathing was weak as if he was in the middle of fighting… I asked Vince if he was alright and he hung up." Tapping his foot for a moment, Cloud sighed. "Nanaki thinks Vincent might be struggling for control over Chaos…"

**TBC**

**Author's Note **

Again, I am tired as hell. I rewrote this chapter 5 fucking times; each time entirely different as to what is going on and finally, I got it to how I wanted it… Urg… I wanted to go to bed hours ago. Don't mind me; I am just in a ranting mood. Anyway, please review! Let me know if this chapter came out alright or not, after all those rewrites I am a little wary…


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer:** I still do NOT own FF7 or the characters.

**Rating: **M/NC-17

**Advertisement:** Check out 'Binding Worlds' by Angelic Demon20. ((Fanfiction . net /s/ 3083041 /1/)) Excellent story; featuring Final Fantasy 7, 8 and Harry Potter. Rather humorous! _(It may be a little while for updates though, she's having technical difficulties.)_

**Longing For Love **

**Chapter Six **

Yuffie could feel Cid's hands coming to a rest upon her shoulders as he stepped up behind her; Tifa gave a look and shifted, continuing to talk about what room she wanted to turn into a nursery. "I know its cliché, but… If it's a girl, I want to do pink…"

Giving an absent nod, the ninja tried to focus on the wind hitting her from the right and her speaking comrade. They had been standing at the entrance to the airship for about an hour now; Barret and his _'pack'_ having left after deciding to stay with Reeve for a few days. _'No doubt roped into one of his plans…' _Swallowing thickly, Kisaragi felt relieved as Nanaki interrupted the conversation she was having a hard time focusing on, as her roommate let his hands slid down the curve of her shoulders and rest just above her elbows. How such an innocent touch could render her speechless, Yuffie wasn't sure.

Coming to a stop beside them, RedXIII gave a quick look to Cid; then Cerise, who cast a mischievous grin his way, from her position pulling out grass and carefully piling it on her mother's feet. Moving his gaze to Tifa, he bowed his head slightly. "It was a pleasure, but I must be getting back to Cosmo Canyon."

Mrs. Strife pouted. "Oh, you're leaving already?"

"We should probably get going too." Yuffie stated, looking down to her daughter and giving a sigh. "Cerise… What do you think your doing?" At the girls giggle, she raised an eyebrow and felt Cid's grip leave her as he stepped around and picked the child up. Shaking her head, she waved to the two. "See ya!"

"Stay out of trouble." Tifa called as the entryway shut behind them and looked back to her comrade. "Let me know if you hear anything from Reeve about the situation."

_Three Days Later… _

_  
_Taking a seat next to Yuffie on the couch, Cid let his eyes travel up her legs; tan shorts and a yellow tank top failing to cover anymore than necessary.

"Cerise is taking a nap." The ninja commented casually. Giving a snort at the television, broadcasting the now 'ever-bustling' resort of Wutai, she leaned her head back to rest on the back of the couch, closing her eyes. "Gawd, if Godo wasn't dead, I'd bring him back and kick his ass off the Da Chao! How could he sell it?"

"Heh." Thumping his hand against her thigh, he could see Yuffie's head lift a little before settling back against the couch, as he flattened it over part fabric and soft skin.

The television droned on amongst the silence as the ninja held her breath, Cid's hand slowly working its way up her thigh. Shaking slightly, the rough palm moved inward, the pilots thumb drawing small circles as heat radiated through the fabric, warming his fingers.

A shudder ran through Yuffie as he ran his knuckles just below the bottom of the zipper.

Quickly, Cid pulled his hand away, earning a sharp breath from his roommate as he wrapped it around her back, shifting both of them until he rested against the arm of the couch and her back against his chest. Continuing to take it slow, Highwind ran his right hand down her propped up leg, until he reached his destination again.

Another quake emitted from the brunette as he pressed his fingers against her ache, slowly moving in small circles. Eliciting a soft moan, Highwind reached his free hand up, brushing aside her hair and letting it slide down her arm, slipping underneath it once at the elbow and cupping her breast as a moan echoed from her lips again.

Yuffie could feel his hot breath, jaggedly hitting her shoulder in pants as he continued moving his fingers. Pressing her head harder against his chest, she trembled as he slipped his left hand away and down to the button her shorts, fumbling to get them open as she lifted her hips briefly, trying to feel his fingers more, as they continued. The sound of her zipper being pulled down was droned out by the television and a sharp intake of breath as his scruff brushed against the juncture of her neck; his lips capturing flesh beneath them and kissing attentively.

His swollen member throbbed painfully as he worked his way underneath her white panties, quickly putting them back to work. Grasping her hip firmly with his left palm, Cid grinded himself against her as she moaned again, panting heavily as he let his middle finger slip down to the wet lips that pulsated around his digit as he pushed it inside, continuing to work his thumb.

With the patter of feet as the door open, Yuffie gave a whimper and tearless cry as Cid retracted his hand while she began to shakily button her shorts, trying to ignore how her body ached to finish; to feel his…"

"I wanna 'atch cartoons." Cerise stated, rubbing her eyes with her tiny fists as she came around the couch, eyeing the TV.

Picking up the remote as she swung her feet to the floor, the ninja changed the channel, trying to catch her breath as she set it back down on the coffee table while Cerise took a seat on the floor, a feet back, watching the cartoon animals on the screen.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Cid carefully got up from the couch, adjusting himself discreetly. Platinum eyes looked to him and he gazed back at the half-lidded eyes while leaning down, so his mouth brushed against her ear. "I'm gonna take a shower; we'll finish this later."

Swallowing thickly, Yuffie nodded with a shudder as he left towards the hallway. _'You better.' _Rubbing her legs together, the Wutainian groaned and laid down on the couch.

_Two days Later… _

Sitting at the counter, downing a cup of coffee, Cid glanced to Cerise as colored in her highchair. Looking towards the stove, he watched the ninja with a tilt of his head as she made pancakes. _'Damn, it's still fucking strange to see the brat actually cooking.' _With a chuckle, he shook his head as the one in thought looked his way with a raised eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" Yuffie snapped, and then sighed softly. "Sorry…"

Cid grunted, "Eh, you done cookin' yet?"

"What makes you think you're getting any?" She retorted, hiding her grin.

"I'm rather sure I'm not."

The sexual tension is unbearable, as far as Yuffie is concerned, although the ninja was quite certain the 'captain' was feeling quite the case of blue balls at the moment. Every time anything started, something happened before they could get anywhere and now painting the house was taking up all energy while having to run around after Cerise who seemed to think it was fun to paint a cat that had been playing in the yard with her. _'Gawd, I am going to go insane…' _

"We're going to have to finish painting the fucking house today; it's supposed to be raining by the end of the damn week." Cid Commented, breaking the silence as she moved Cerise's crayons and paper off her highchair, replacing it with a plastic plate with a pancake on top, already cut up and spread with a very thin layer of syrup.

Yuffie ate silently as her roommate did the same; their daughter making the most noise as she ate her pancake with her hands. Rubbing her head as the syrup got into the girl's hair, platinum eyes focused on her own food that was nearly gone. "Reeve called earlier, he said he is going to come by soon."

Cid blinked, turning away from his food. "Soon? When the hell is that?"

Shrugging, the Wutainian let her fork drop on the plate as she leaned back. "That's Reeve for ya."

"Yeah," Finishing off his coffee, the pilot stood. "I'm gonna get started painting." Grabbing the plates from the table, including Cerise's, he dropped them in the sink before heading outside.

Frowning at the mess on the floor, the twenty-two year-old rose and headed towards her daughter. "Let's go get you in the bath."

_Later that night… _

"I am fucking exhausted." Cid muttered as he pulled off his boots and looked towards Yuffie who had taken residence in his bed after putting Cerise to sleep. "You still awake?"

Yuffie groaned. "Sorta."

Having washed off most the of the paint from his palms, the pilot finished undressing down to his blue boxers, eyeing the woman as she turned onto her back, watching him. Smirking, he crawled onto the bed, covering her body with his and holding himself up above with his hand just past her shoulders. "Finally some time alone."

"Mm, I thought you were tired?" She teased, lifting her head to place a kiss on his lips.

Instinctively, Cid grinded himself against her; already reacting to her action. Closing his eyes, he pried them back open as Yuffie gave a tired laugh. "What?"

"This is ridiculous." The former princess commented. "We're both tired and you can barely keep your eyes open."

Looking down at her, Highwind grunted, holding himself up on one hand. Slipping his right hand down her side, the pilot grabbed her nightdress within it; pulling up the silk and bunching it up above her exposed breasts. "I'll sleep later." Lowering his head, he moved his hand to cup the side of the firm breasts while lowering his hot lips to wrap around the bud that hardened with several flicks of his tongue. "I…" Stopping, he closed his eyes as a knock sounded on the front door. "Fucking mother of Jenova! I am going to kill whoever is fucking at the door."

Pushing at Cid's chest, Yuffie got up as he fell onto the bed. Fixing her night clothes, Yuffie opened the door and peered out towards the window in the center of the wood slab at the entrance to the house. "It's Reeve."

"It's fucking eleven o'clock, tell him to fucking go away."

At the next knock, Kisaragi entered the hall and waved her hand at Reeve who saw her as she came into view. Throwing open the door, a glare plastered on her face.

"Sorry, I thought you two would be awake…"

"We have a one and half year old, Reeve, we sleep at night." _'Well, sort of anyway…'_ Yuffie bit out as she closed and locked the door behind him. Yawning, she leaned onto her left leg while crossing her arms. "Can this wait till morning?"

The dark haired man nodded. "Of course; again, I apologize…"

Yuffie turned around and headed towards the closet on the far side of the room by the bathroom. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. There are blankets in the closet over there." She stated, gesturing to the door by the bathroom. "Go ahead and sleep on the couch, I'm going back to bed."

Entering Cid's room, platinum eyes looked towards the blond sprawled out on the bed. Giving a frustrated sigh, she climbed in bed beside the sleeping man, closing her eyes and going to sleep…

**TBC**

**Author's Note **

Mwhahahaha! I am not sure what all of you think, but I rather liked this chapter. Let me know what you think! I appreciate all of your reviews; it really is motivating me to get chapters out quickly!


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer:** I still do NOT own FF7 or the characters.

**Rating: **M/NC-17

**Longing For Love **

**Chapter Seven **

"Do you think Cerise is still sleepin'?" Cid whispered, running his palm up the outward curve of the brunette's thigh; her back pressed firmly against his chest as he spooned her. Nuzzling her neck, he smirked as he gently bit over the strands of hair and against her warm flesh.

Yuffie gave a groan, letting her half-lidded eyes rest on the clock by the bed. "We can't…; Reeve's sleeping on the couch…"

"What the hell is he doin' here?" Sitting up, the pilot grumbled, tossing back the covers. Memories of the night before came rushing back and he threw his legs onto the floor. "I'll fucking kill him!"

"Aren't you overreacting a little?" At the responding snort, Yuffie rolled her eyes and got out of bed while he stormed into the bathroom. Blinking several times, the Wutainian could here her door open with the soft sound of feet as her daughter looked up at her, once at her side. "Morning Sweetie." Smiling, she lifted the child, feeling a warmth in her chest as the girl wrapped her arms around her neck and nuzzled her face against her chest. "I love you, Cerise."

"'Ove you Mama."

"Your Uncle Reeve is here today." Kisaragi spoke, heading out of the room and down the hallway; spotting the one in comment, sleeping soundly on the couch. Quietly, she set the girl down, smiling. "Why don't you go wake up your Uncle Reeve, for me?"

A mischievous grin lit Cerise's face as she took a moment to contemplate the words. Giving a nod, she padded across the wood floor with her covered feet, climbing up and onto the couch…

Looking in the mirror, Cid splashed some water onto his face. The sound of yelling from the living room, made the pilot panic as he darted out of the bathroom and towards the ruckus. However, the sound of Yuffie and Cerise's laughter calmed down his fear as he raised an eyebrow at the woman, bent with her hands upon her knees, laughing hysterically. Quietly, he walked up behind her, grabbing the lithe hips and eliciting a small scream as she jumped.

"Damn it old man! You scared me!"

"Heh, that was kind of my intent." Raising an eyebrow at Reeve, who managed to sit up after Cerise's jumping wake-up 'call', Cid nuzzled the woman's neck. "Is there a fucking reason you showed up?"

Cerise gave a giggle and scurried off the couch, running towards the blond. "Daddy!"

Grinning broadly, the pilot kept his right hand on the curved hip as he twisted down to ruffle the girl's messy hair that had yet to be brushed for the day. "Go play in your room for a little while, okay?"

"Dad-dy!" The toddler frowned, squirming. "I 'ont wanna."

"Cerise, go to your room and play." Yuffie repeated, and gave a stern look to the girl; earning a huff from the child as she stomped into the room. Pushing away from the 'captain', the brunette made her way further into the living room, taking a seat on a chair adjacent to the couch while her to-be-lover took the opposite.

Swinging his legs onto the floor, Reeve ran a hand through his hair. "Cloud informed me of the situation."

The Wutainian blinked. "What situation?"

Cid shifted, sending a glare to the man.

"You haven't told her about Vincent?"

A shiver ran up the brunette's spine as she frowned, looking between the two before settling back on their guest. "What about him? I-is he alright?"

Grabbing his pack of smokes, Cid looked towards Reeve sourly as the man shook his head. "It seems Vincent is struggling to control Chaos." Scratching his goatee, the guest pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket, skimming over it quickly. "According to Hojo's leftover research; Chaos is a very possessive beast and once mated—"

"Whoa, you hold it the fuck there, Reeve." Cid snapped, lighting his cigarette and pulling it from his lips. "What the hell do we need to hear about a beast's fucking habits?"

"It might have everything to do with what is going on." Reeve spoke again, waving his hand through the cloud of smoke heading his way. "There are gaps in the documents; however, it seems that when Vincent and Chaos choose a 'mate', if his host tries to refuse, after accepting that said connection…"

Yuffie looked to the floor as the man trailed off, soaking in the information. "Chaos is trying to get control then? What will happen if he does? Lucrecia is already dead, there's nothing he could do…" Highwind snorted, standing up. "Where are you going?"

"I need some fucking air."

Standing up, Reeve looked to Yuffie as the front door slammed shut. "I apologize; I had thought Cid would have told you about…"

"It's not your fault." Closing her head, the ninja rested her head in her hands. "I just don't get why the old man's so damn mad. I mean, it's not like he didn't know Vincent loves Lucrecia."

Shaking his head, the black haired man turned grim. "Yuffie, I do not think you understand. Vincent may love Lucrecia, but Chaos has chosen you. Granted, I'll need to run some tests on Mr. Valentine to make certain of my theory…"

"You are joking right? Chaos? Me? I don't think so."

"It's a definite possibility." Reaching a hand out and placing it on the woman's shoulder, the older man sighed softly. "I'll keep you updated; Cloud is currently trying to lure Vincent to my office, for some tests. …I have some shopping to do in town before heading home; feel free to call me if you need to talk Yuffie."

Yuffie couldn't reply and soon heavy boots carried out of the house, the door shutting softer this time as she glanced to Cerise's room_. 'Was that why you were even with me at all? Were you the one taking me, or was Chaos? Did you know?' _Rubbing her temples, Kisaragi stood up. _'I'm not going to cry over this; I can't…' _

_Two Day Later… _

Scrubbing the dish with fury, Yuffie tried to ignore the quietness of the house; not even the backyard, in the nearly set sun, was alive with tools like it typically was this time of day. Looking to Cerise sleeping on the couch, curled up with a stuffed chocobo; a sad expression spreading across her face. _'I'm sorry; it looks like I've done it again.' _Moving back to the dish, the ninja set it on the drying rack and emptied the water from the sink. An ache throbbing in her chest again as she dried her hands. _'We weren't even lovers… Why do I care if he decides to leave? It's not like he's obligated to telling me where he's going.' _

Walking to the couch, the Wutainian lifted the girl and padded across the living room. "I never realized how lonely it is with just the two of us." Yuffie whispered as she reached the crib, laying the child inside. Brushing back some strands of hair, she pulled the blanket with materia orbs decorating the squares in purple and yellow thread, up to the child's chin as she eyed her daughter with a smile. "We're going to have to get you a real bed soon. You are almost too big for a crib." Giving a small chuckle, the ninja turned and left the room with a yawn. Although, the sun had just set, it was already almost ten in the evening.

Stopping at the entrance to Cid's room, the former princess bit her lip as she gazed at the empty bed. The covers were still strewn about from her restless sleep last night… Proceeding to slip on her nightdress, platinum eyes gave the room one last look before shutting the door and heading back to her daughter's room. _'I cannot subject myself to this again Cid. You want to take off and make me wonder if you ever coming back, fine… I'm just glad we never really 'crossed the line' with each other…' _Plopping down on the futon in the corner, after putting away the scattered toys littering it, Yuffie gave a guilty expression towards Cerise. _'I hope you at least are still here for Cerise.' _

Tossing the cover over her, the ninja fell to a forced sleep shortly later, trying hard to believe what she stated…

_Elsewhere..._

_'So, Vincent does fucking care for the brat. Or, did…'_

Cid could see the street below, lit by the lamps that barely reached the window he was looking out of. The room at the inn was musky in scent and followed the same in décor of yellow printed wallpaper. It was nearly the third night he had spent here; the first being mostly spent in the bar below. Rubbing his head, blue eyes settled on the floor and then stood. _'What the hell am I doing?' _Swallowing thickly, Highwind paced the room. _'Whether Vincent or Chaos has feelings for Yu is fucking ridiculous… She won't go back to him; not after everything. Would she?'_

Grabbing the key to the room, the pilot threw open the door and headed towards the stairs. _'Fuck this, I'll just tell her how I fucking …feel. If she wants to fucking go back to the bastard, fine.' _

Highwind couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong as he made it to the porch of his home and through the front door amongst the moonlight. _'Yu's going to be fucking pissed…' _With the house dark, Cid shut the door quietly as he headed towards the hallway, passing the shut door on the left and stopping at his. _'Damn, what the hell am I going to say?' _Opening the door, blue eyes squinted before he flipped the light switch. Empty…

_'She must still be getting Cerise to sleep…' _Exiting the room, the man backtracked, opening the other door. Cerise was sleeping soundly, as was Yuffie on the futon, a blanket pulled up just below her breasts. Leaving the room, Cid closed the door and headed for bed. _'Fuck. I'll tell her in the morning…' _

The morning light was unforgiving as always and Yuffie groaned as she sat up. Cerise was sitting up in her crib, playing with some toys; she had obviously got from the floor below. No doubt thinking her mother wouldn't notice she had gotten out of her crib, on her own, again… "'Orin Mama."

"Morning Cerise." Giving a small smile, amongst wiping away sleep from her eyes, the ninja stood and walked to the side of the crib. Lifting the toddler out of the crib, Yuffie set her on the floor and moved the toys down as well. "I'm going to make breakfast, play with your toys, okay?" At the child's attention turning back to the toys, the ninja left the room and headed for the kitchen.

Looking in the fridge she frowned and reached for the milk. _'Cereal it is…' _

"Daddy!" The squeal came from the bedroom and Yuffie had to keep herself from dropping the jug of milk as she set it on the counter, walking towards the hallway to see Cid holding Cerise in his arms, hugging her nearly as tight as she was him. "I 'issed 'ou."

"I missed you too." Ruffling her hair, Cid smiled broadly at the girl before looking towards the brunette standing several feet away. Setting the child down, he glanced to her room. "Can you go play in your room; I need to talk to Mama."

Nodding, Cerise ran towards her room, then paused looking back…

As her mouth twitched, trying to word her question, the pilot could feel guilt swelling within him as he looked at her worried crimson eyes. "I'll get you when breakfast is ready."

Beaming again, the girl headed into her room, leaving the two alone as Yuffie turned and headed back to making cereal. The feeling of hands on her hips, made a sigh leave her lips unwillingly. All the anger seemed to dissipate as he stroked her sides with his thumbs, his nose breathing in the scent of her hair. "I'm sorry, Yuffie."

Reality crashed back and the ninja pushed his hands away, staring at the bowls on the counter. "You left for three days, Cid. I don't even know why you left…" Moving her hands to the edge of the counter, the Wutainian tried to keep her voice strong, every muscle in her body feeling contorted. "The last thing I want to do is keep repeating mistakes. Especially, the kind, that leaves me not knowing what to tell Cerise. Or, leaves me crying at night wondering what I'd done wrong and how I've messed up my daughter's life again…"

"Yu, I…" Stepping back slightly, Highwind took a sharp breath; fear gripping at his heart as she visibly trembled.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship, Cid." Yuffie spoke, and then shook her head. "You're _everything_ to u-er, Cerise; so, maybe we should just keep things as friends…"

**TBC**

**Author's Note **

I know I took a few days longer to update this time. Lot's of crap to do around here and I had to get back in the flow of writing… Please don't forget to review; it's really motivating for getting chapters out quick when I know there are people waiting to read. Oh, and things will get better between them (hopefully…hehe…). So, don't kill me, just yet…


	9. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer:** I still do NOT own FF7 or the characters.

**Rating: **M/NC-17

**Longing For Love**

**Chapter Eight**

_One Month Later…_

"No Cerise, you've already had two." Yuffie spoke, turning away from the cookies on the counter and walking over to the sink to the right to wash her hands. "Sweetie?" Tilting her head back to the child, who was trying to reach up to the cookies she sighed. Drying her hands, the Wutainian turned and picked up her daughter, frowning. "Out of the kitchen with you."

The sound of Cid's voice was loud as they entered the living room; Cloud more silent than his wife who was talking animatedly with the older blond.

"Daddy!" Wiggling out of the grip, Cerise stuck out her lower lip as she was placed on the floor. Running over to the man, who stopped talking to regard her as she gave a whimpered noise, she pouted. "Mommy won't give me cookie!"

Pursing her lips, Yuffie took a seat adjacent to where her roommate was sitting beside the other blonde. "Cerise." She warned. "Stop whining."

"Your mother already said no, Ceri." Highwind stated, raising an eyebrow as the girl stomped her foot and took off towards her room. Pushing himself from the couch, he waved his hand at their guests. "You guys want some fucking tea or something?"

Yuffie could barely hear Tifa's answer as Cloud shook his head, her platinum eyes watching Cid as he avoided looking towards her like he had done for the past month. The tension between them had been the thickest for the first week, until they settled back into the routine they had been in before sharing a room…

"Yuffie?" Cid's voice came out slightly worried and by his tone, Kisaragi could tell it wasn't the first time he had called her name. "You gonna fucking answer or not? Do you want anything to fucking drink?"

"Huh? Oh…" Scratching her head unconsciously, Yuffie blinked. "Yeah, some water…"

Highwind grunted and Tifa leaned back in her chair, resting a hand on her stomach that hadn't grown much yet. "Barret's son is so cute!" She spoke. "Elmyra looked really worn out though."

"I talked to her yesterday." Yuffie replied. "She's doing a lot better now; Dyne is doing well too."

Cloud nodded and shifted in his seat. "Did Reeve update you about…"

Looking away, towards the television, the woman nodded slightly. "Vincent? …Yeah." After a short pause, she frowned. "I'm surprised he's allowing Reeve to run tests on him; I doubt Chaos would go for it either. He's more volatile than Vincent..."

Mrs. Strife furrowed her brow, "…Have you ever talked to… Chaos, Yuffie?"

Boots halted in the arched entry to the kitchen, as blue eyes stared the way of the ninja who shifted and bit her lip. Striding forwards, he stopped beside her chair. "You've fucking talked to that demon? How the stars did you fucking do that?"

"We should probably get going." Tifa stated as she stood and nudged Cloud's leg with her foot.

"Yuffie?" Mako eyes looked towards the woman. "You should tell Reeve… It would help their research." Glancing to Cid, he looked back to platinum eyes as the older man's were still on the sitting woman. "We'll see you guys later."

The door shut and Highwind moved to set the two glasses on the coffee table as he put out his cigarette in the ashtray.

"It was a long time ago." Yuffie offered; letting her eyes travel over him and to the hardened muscles that lay hidden beneath his tight-blue shirt.

Cid frowned deeper and took a seat on the edge of table, facing her; his legs, inadvertently pressing on the side of her knees. Her words faded as a spark traveled through him, towards his groin as her appendages shuddered again him. Without hesitation, his rough palms came to rest upon the tops of her knees.

"Cid…" Taking a sharp breath, the ninja could feel every slow movement as he caressed the tops of her legs, running his hands up. The tips of his fingers drifted over the edge of her accustomed tan shorts.

Highwind met her eyes that had drifted down to her breasts which moved with each breath. Feeling her hand on his cheek, he stopped his own from moving. Surprising him, as she leaned forward, capturing his lips with hers. The not-so-gentle kiss sending a hot shiver down him that chilled as she abruptly pulled away and pushed the chair back as she bolted up.

"Yu." Grabbing her wrist, the mechanic stood as he pulled her, stumbling, to him. At her slight struggle to get away she finally stilled as he grabbed her chin, gently and looked down into the tear-filled eyes. "Er…"

Kisaragi looked down. "I'm sorry."

"…Why?"

"Damn it, Cid. I just, I'm…"

Giving a grunt, Highwind tightened his grip. "Marry me."

Yuffie snapped head up, narrowly missing his chin. "What?"

"You heard me; that's what your worried about ain't it? You think I am going to fucking run off on you and Cerise? I'm not that kind of damned guy, Yu, and I'll prove it." Letting his hands fall away, he grunted, staring down at her. "Well?"

"You're," Yuffie blinked, her heart pounding. "…serious?"

"I wouldn't joke about this." Cid replied and raised an eyebrow in nervousness as she stood there silently again. A few tears slipped from her eyes and he lifted a hand, wiping them away. "I'm feeling like a fucking idiot here, Yu; say something."

"If I say yes, do I get your materia?" A half-grin slid to the Wutainian's face before she embraced the man, burying her face into his chest. His arms found their way around her, taking in the scent of strawberry from her hair, while she murmured something into him he couldn't hear…

After a prolonged moment, Cid stiffened slightly. "Spike is right though, you need to tell Reeve about—"

"I…" Yuffie interjected and sighed. "You're right."

**TBC**

**Author's Note**

Short chapter, I know. Don't kill me! -hides- Heh, the next chapter will be out very soon and things should be heating up, in one way or another, very very soon. I hope this chapter wasn't too bad, I have rewritten more times than I can count, still not sure if it has come out right. Let me know! Thanks.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer:** I still do NOT own FF7 or the characters.

**Rating: **M/NC-17

**A/N: **LEMON THIS CHAPTER! (Only available on mediaminer and aff, due to regulations. Grr…) Get rid of spaces in links.

**_www . mediaminer . org / fanfic / view ch . php / 128125 / 444113 # ficc_**

_Or, _

_**Ff . adultfanfiction . net / story . php ? no 600070109 & chapter 10**_

**Longing For Love**

**Chapter Nine**

_Next Morning…_

The airship jerked as it slowed and Yuffie looked to Cid. "Are you sure about this?"

"Don't fucking start that again." His voice replied, focusing on the controls of the Highwind. "We already made Spike and Tifa head back to Junon to watch Cerise; there ain't no backin' out now."

"What are you doing?" Kisaragi questioned as a loud sound chirped then beeped repeatedly from the terminal he was stationed at. Whether nerves or slow speed, nausea seemed to have missed the flight…

"Setting the auto-pilot." Pulling the cigarette from his mouth, Cid put it out in the built-in ashtray and clicked a switch, killing the noises. Walking across the bridge to the brunette by the windows, Highwind placed his hands on her waist. "You're not the only one fucking nervous about this."

Blinking, the ninja frowned as she turned, his palms adjusting, but remaining in the same position. "What? Why are you…?"

With a grunt, blue eyes bore into the woman's before lifting to look at the passing sky. "Did you break things off because you planned on going back to him?"

"What? I thought we were…?" Biting her lip, Yuffie placed her hands on his arms. "…Well, what are we now?"

Waving his hand, Cid then ran it through his hair. "I meant before."

"Oh." The ninja was then the one to look away as his eyes dropped to her. "No." Shaking her head, she could feel her heart pound as she thought of her former lover. "…There's been times when I thought of going back. I've known about his problem with Chaos for… a long time." Biting her lip, silver eyes surveyed the metal flooring with sadness. "I thought he had it under control again."

"Fuck." Pulling away, the mechanic rubbed his head wearily. "How the hell long has this Chaos-thing been goin' on?"

"Remember when I told you about the Northern Cave; after Sephiroth?" Yuffie questioned, turning back to the windows and staring out, not waiting for an answer. "It wasn't Vincent that-well, I mean…" Resting her forehead against the cold glass, the Wutainian shut her eyes. "Chaos took control over his body; it was right after we almost got sucked back into the lifestream. I didn't know at the time; until later that night, when I woke up to find Vincent staring at me from across the fire we had going. He seemed angry then…"

Cid swallowed; surprise and curiosity waging a battle with his own anger. "…Then?"

Glancing at his expression in the reflection, the Wutainian looked away from the hostile look. "I was embarrassed, at first, when he told me that he 'hadn't been himself'. Of course, I got upset and started yelling at him." Snorting, she continued. "Before I knew it, he had against the wall. Telling me how he was losing control of Chaos. I guess I was a little scared, but I'd never seen Vincent so… unhinged and instead of running off, I confessed my love for him…" Hearing the sound of boots scurrying across the floor, Yuffie turned, blinking her watery eyes. "Cid?"

"I need to check the fucking engines." Highwind replied, stuffing a cigarette into his mouth as he exited the control room.

_Forty-five minutes later…_

Highwind groaned; looking up at ceiling of the conference room. Resting his hands behind his head, the mechanic blew out a cloud of smoke, watching as it lift and evaporate. _'Vince –they- should've fucking said something… Hell, what the fucks going to happen if Chaos gets control completely? Will we have to fight him too?'_ "Yu…"

"Old man?" Yuffie gave a nervous laugh as the automatic door closed behind her. The blond yelled a curse, scrambling to put the front two legs of the chair back on the ground.

Giving a cough, Cid stubbed his cigarette out quickly. "Don't sneak up on me like that, brat!"

"Sorry…" Walking over, Kisaragi pushed herself up onto the long table. Swinging her legs for moment, Yuffie moved them to either side of his. "Are you still mad at me?"

"I ain't mad at you." Highwind replied, looking away from the swell of her chest. "Are you still in love with him, Yu? Don't fucking lead me around if you're still hot over Vince."

Yuffie caught his eyes, shaking her head with a sad smile. "There's nothing between Vincent and I anymore. …I only want you, Cid." Touching his cheek, the ninja hesitantly leaned forward closing the distance between their lips. Soft and unmoving with a prolonged pause, the feeling of hands grasping her hips surrendered any nervousness as the mechanic's mouth moved against her with vigor.

_LEMON! Go to: (GET RID OF SPACES) _

_(**www . mediaminer . org / fanfic / view ch . php / 128125 / 444113 # ficc**)_

_Or, _

_( **Ff . adultfanfiction . net / story . php ? no 600070109 & chapter 10** )_

A comfortable, yet exhausted, silence spread over them as the pilot pulled out and moved to sit back in his chair. "Damn."

"Y-yeah." Pushing herself from the desk, Yuffie nearly fell as she stood up. Blushing with a grin, she looked at her lover. "N-not too bad, old man."

"Why you—" The words were cut off as her lips met his, softly and brief.

Pulling back, the ninja gave a relaxed smile as she looked at him. "Cid?"

"Yeah?" Cid raised an eyebrow as she scratched her head and bit her lip. "Well? What, brat?"

"…I l--forgot." Turning her head to the side, she bit her lip.

Moving to stand, Highwind raised an eyebrow at her blush. "Are you--"

"I love you."

**TBC**

**Author's Note**

Mwhahaa! I rather liked how this chapter went. Don't forget to review!


	11. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer:** I still do NOT own FF7 or the characters.

**Rating: **M/NC-17

**A/N:** More yummyness this chapter, (of some sort, at least :P). To read the yummy parts, go to:

**_www . mediaminer . org / fanfic / view ch . php / 128125 / 444354_**

_Or, _

**_Ff . adultfanfiction . net / story . php ? no 600070109 & chapter 11_**

**Longing For Love**

**Chapter Ten**

Yuffie could feel Reeve's eyes on her as they stepped into the viewing room of the lab, a firm arm wrapped around her shoulders as they looked through the one-way glass towards Vincent who was chained down to an examination table. "Why is he in binds? What are you doing to him?"

Sighing, Tuesti shook his head. "Things haven't been going well. Chaos has been taking over every couple hours, luckily all this seems to be taking place without the demons actual form coming forth; the chains wouldn't hold him down if it did." Grabbing some papers off the desk behind him, Reeve joined the pair back at the window. "I'm glad you told me about what you know, Yuffie. The scientist's have been trying to question Chaos, but although the demon can and has, spoken, he refuses to explain to any of them why he is doing this. Vincent has been near unresponsive since yesterday; we believe he may be fighting internally with the demon. However…"

"However, what?" Cid snapped, squeezing his lover to him a little tighter.

"Oh, nothing." Reeve stuttered and shook his head, thankful as the door to the room opened to reveal a red-headed Turk. "Reno! Glad you're back, how was the mission?"

Reno frowned, casting a quick glare to the female-brunette and then towards his boss. "What the hell is she doing here?"

"Hey!" Stomping her foot, Kisaragi returned the glare. "What's your problem? We just came to talk to Reeve."

"Eh, please, you two..." Tuesti sighed and looked to Cid briefly. "I'd like to speak to Cid for a moment, could you show Yuffie to her room?"

After some deliberations, Cid found himself left alone with the controller of cait sith. "What the fuck did you want to talk to me about?"

"Yuffie, actually." Taking a seat, dark eyes looked towards the pilot. "Chaos has been demanding to see her."

Lighting a cigarette, Highwind slammed his lighter onto the desk. "Well that ain't fucking happening!"

"If he manages to change into his …_formal_ form, there might not be a choice."

"What the hell are you saying? We let Yuffie fucking go in there and let the beast do whatever the hell he goddamn wants? I should shove my airship right up your ass!" Pulling the smoke from his mouth, Cid growled. "What the hell are you thinking?"

Rising, Reeve waved his hands. "My apologies, Cid. I don't agree with letting her in there either, but I thought you should know."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going to get a fucking drinking, tell Yuffie I will be back in a few hours."

_One Hour Later…_

The hall was dark and Yuffie could barely make out the floors as she entered the laboratory, in the basement of the Midgar building. _'What the hell am I thinking?' _Looking at either end of the hall, the ninja slid the key, she had pick pocketed from the Turk, through the opening to the room she had been in earlier.

Locking the door behind her, Kisaragi sighed after approaching the window. _'Why does everything have to be complicated? Seeing you here like this… If they can't figure out what's wrong, maybe you'll at least talk to me.' _Laughing lightly, Yuffie ran her hand over her face. _'What am I talking about? You barely talked to me before this let alone—'_

"Yuffie?"

Startled, the Wutainian took a step back as Vincent moved, struggling in his chains before relaxing and turning his head towards her. Looking to the right, the green light of the control unit was lit. Hesitantly, she pressed the red button. "…Vincent?"

No reply.

"Don't act like this." Yuffie snapped, crossing her arms, unable to tear her eyes from the figure. "Why are you doing this Chaos?"

"Mate." Chaos spoke, Vincent's voice lower than usual. "Come in here."

"No."

"Come to me."

"…Stop it." The red eyes lit up and Yuffie could feel a pulsation through the glass. "Don't, please…"

Chaos chuckled, his voice low and sensual. "You are mine, Kisaragi. Mine to take, _fuck_ …devour--"

"Wake up." Cid's voice echoed and the ninja could feel herself plunge.

Sitting up, platinum eyes widened as she gazed at the room, where she had fallen asleep. "Did I dream that?"

"Huh?" Blue eyes scanned the woman before lying back down on the bed, pulling the woman to his side. "It's still early; maybe you should get some more sleep…"

Shaking her head, Yuffie relaxed against the pilot, draping her arm over his bare chest. _'Did I really sleep that long?' _Running her fingers over the thin layer of hair on his muscles, the former princess took a deep breath as she ran the tips down, over the slope of his bellybutton until she reached his boxers.

_**ADULT SCENE, due to regulations, go to:**_

**_www . mediaminer . org / fanfic / view ch . php / 128125 / 444354_**

_Or,_

**_Ff . adultfanfiction . net / story . php ? no 600070109 & chapter 11_**

"Damn… Yu…"

"Cid? Yuffie?" Tuesti's voice echoed through the door, as he knocked. "It's Reeve."

Groaning, Yuffie sat back on her knees as Cid got up.

"Hold on a fucking second!" Grumbling, Highwind walked into the bathroom, grabbing a small towel and cleaning himself off before heading over to his lover. Running his fingers through her hair, his blue eyes gazed down at his seed on her face, smirking as she licked her lips. At another knock, Cid muttered a curse and wiped the cum from her face, adjusting his boxers again as he tossed the towel onto the floor.

Striding towards the door Highwind through it open, revealing a very pale Reeve. Looking over the mans shoulder, Cid took a step back, narrowing his eyes. "Vincent…"

**TBC**

**Author's Note**

Mwhahaha! Personally, I really liked how this chapter went… I hope all of you did too and I hope I'm not losing any readers due to the chaos factor. Anyway, please review!


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer:** I still do NOT own FF7 or the characters.

**A/n:** Story is finally back in progress! Granted, it's a rather..._ cruel_ chapter, more will be up soon as updates will now pick up -now that my yuffentine smut-fic (Property of Valentine) is complete. Sorry for the wait!

**Rating: **M/NC-17

**Warning:** Graphic Non-Consensual (rape) and Violence; do **_not_** read, if this bothers you.

* * *

**Longing For Love**

**Chapter Eleven**

"Vincent…"

Yuffie's eyes widened as Cid's body went flying to the left, slamming into the wall as Vincent advanced on her; briefly noticing Reeve disappear out the door. "Vince-…Chaos?" Taking a step back, the brunette gasped as a clawed hand snapped out, pressing her painfully into the window behind her by the shoulder.

Quickly maneuvering out of the grip, Kisaragi took a step to the side, slipping around the gunman only to feel her feet leave the ground as her body went crushing into the mattress of the bed, bouncing slightly and colliding with the muscled body immediately covering her. "Vincent! Stop this!" Trying to scoot away, the ninja desperately tried to move her legs, but the weight above them rendered it impossible. "Don't do this!"

Bringing her fist up, Yuffie cried out as his claw caught it and positioned it above her head with the opposite, letting the metal digits puncture her flesh. Platinum eyes flickered to the right and the man above her shifted abruptly, grabbing onto the neck of the blond approaching; a rough skinned hand clawing at the grip as the other swung at him.

"You fucking—!" Struggling to breath as the pressure tightened, Cid felt his knees threaten to give out.

Trying to wiggle herself away, Kisaragi whimpered as the crimson eyes snapped to her again, the intensity sending another wave of fear down her spine. "Let him go… Please, Vincent, don't do this…!"

Letting the pilot take a quick breath, Valentine kept his hold as he leaned down. Still watching her as he bit at her jaw line and moved down to her neck, inhaling deeply. "You are _mine_."

"Stop…" Tears blurred her vision and Yuffie trembled as he chuckled darkly.

"Do as I say or I will snap his neck, Kisaragi."

Cid's eyes widened and the woman whimpered again as his claw tightened. "Chaos…!"

With a hit to his side, Vincent tightened the grip again, threatening to break the pilot's windpipe with the pressure.

"Cid, don't…!"

Gasping for breath again as the pressure lessened, blue eyes watched in ire as his male comrade smirked and let his hand move away from Yuffie's. The former Turk wasting no time as he tore the black nightgown and grabbed a hold of the firm breast with his metal appendage.

Seeing tears on her cheeks and her lower lip caught between her teeth, Vincent's smirk widened as he nipped at her neck roughly. "Open your mouth, _mate_." His tone reverberated cruelly through her and Yuffie could feel more tears well up as she cried. "That's it." Chaos murmured, pressing his host's hard erection into her. "I want to hear your cries as I remind you that you're mine."

"Yu!" Highwind renewed his struggle as his vision became blurred. Taking in a sharp breath, his vision swayed...

"Let h-him go, please!" Yuffie pleaded, watching fearfully as the mechanic's body went slack. "P-please! I'll do anything; j-just let him go!"

"I'll hold you to that, Kisaragi." The deep voice growled delightfully, shoving the pilot backward as he let go. Not bothering to watch the man as his head hit against the nightstand and instead turned back to the woman.

Throwing a punch at him, Yuffie screamed as her former lover's claw snapped against her face, a growl emitting from the lips she once melted under. Struggling futilely once again as he grabbed her roughly and flipped her over, trying to keep her hands away and screaming again as the right threatened to pop out of the socket whilst he gathered both wrists, holding them against her back with his metal hand.

Growling again, Chaos moved himself between his 'mates' legs as they tried to lash at him; failing with the angle they were at. Pulling her hips up with his human hand, the beast dug his fingers into her thigh, drawing blood as she tried to move away. "Hold still or I will kill that lover of yours after I make him watch! You. Are. Mine!"

Choking on a sob, Yuffie stopped fighting, crying as she heard the hasty shuffling of clothing and clicking of the belt as it bounced against her former-lovers zipper. "D-don't...!" The bedspread muffled her voice and her heart pounded in her chest as she tried to get enough air from the position of her upper body held hard against the bed.

"Tell me, mate, where should I begin?" Chaos questioned; his tone teasing and anger filled as he grasped his host's length, sliding it along either entrance. Stopping at the slit to her core, he gave a dark chuckle again as her sobs echoed. "Don't worry; I'll get to both of them before I'm through."

His claw moved away and the Wutainian took in a sharp breath, letting out a loud scream as her assailant hastily grabbed her hips, plunging his thick organ to the hilt. Not even allowing her to catch her breath as he pulled back out and repeated. The speed as quick as the rest of the actions had been.

Clutching the sheets, Yuffie buried her face in the fabric as vocal grunts left Vincent's mouth as he violently pounded into her.

Everything stopped suddenly and a guttural yell left the man's voice, Kisaragi crying harder even as Valentine's still hard length pulled out of her.

"Yuffie!" Vincent's voice was strangled and the woman screamed as a hand grabbed her, turning her over. Pain shooting through her abdomen and arms. "…What have I done? Yuffie!" Hearing her choke, the gunman quickly pulled her upright, looking at the bruising and blood in horror. "You have to breathe."

Taking in a sharp breath, Kisaragi opened her eyes and Vincent moved away, pressing his back against the wall at the terror-ridden look that was on her face. "I…"

Scrambling away, Yuffie fell onto the ground, gasping as she caught sight of Cid on the floor, a bit of blood running from his head. "Cid!" More tears fell and her hand grabbed the pilot's shoulder, shaking him as best she could; missing the repetitive sound of something flying through the air and the pained groan that left her former lover.

Vincent's body collapsed and Reeve lowered a narrow weapon as two Turks brushed past him into the room…

**TBC**

**Author's Note**

Another chapter FINALLY up! This story is now back in progress! MWHAHAHA! Unfortunately, (likely), much more angst is ahead. Although, that will probably be the only non-con scene, most likely. Anyway, let me know what you thought and if you are even still reading this. Sorry it took so long! The smut-fic that just ended kind of took over and I cast this one aside to write it… -grins sheepishly-


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer:** I still do NOT own FF7 or the characters.

**Rating: **M/NC-17

**Longing For Love**

**Chapter Twelve**

_Five Days Later…_

Stroking her daughter's hair as the television carried on, Yuffie spared a lingering glance to the ceiling. Cid and her had gone home after a brief dip in the healing tanks located in Reeve's lab, only a faint bruising left running along her cheekbone.

"Here."

Blinking, the ninja turned her gaze to the blond taking a hesitant seat beside her on the couch, a steaming cup in his hand. "Thanks…" Her fingers brushed his as she grabbed the mug and Kisaragi's breath hitched for a moment.

At the nervous smile on her face, Cid frowned and listened to Cerise's vague snoring. "I'll put her in bed." Rising again, he moved and picked up the child, her body snuggling into him as he crossed around the couch and towards the hallway.

Closing her eyes, Yuffie could feel tears come to them. Two days home and it had taken every bit of strength to not break down in front of her daughter… and even so, the girl had been 'clingy', almost as if she had known something bad had happened.

A short mixture of a laugh and sob left her mouth and she set down the tea, burying her head in her hands. _'Why does this hurt so bad? It wasn't even Vincent, it was…'_

"Yu…"

Kneeling down as the ninja looked up with a quivering lip; Cid felt his back hit the edge of the coffee table as she leapt into him, crying into his chest. "I can't get it out of my head!" Clenching his jaw, Highwind felt his heart pound as the woman cried. "E-even no-w I can feel him all over m-e."

Feeling his grip tighten, Yuffie felt her eyes run dry as he kept her against his chest.

As she calmed down, the blonde took in a deep breath and shifted them, drawing her legs up under one arm and lifting her up as he stood. Placing a kiss on her forehead, Cid headed towards the bathroom.

Setting her down, the pilot began to draw a bath and turned back to her. "This usually helps you relax, I just figured…" Scratching his head, he shifted and headed towards the door. "I'll just let you—"

Yuffie shook her head, sniffled, and grabbed his hand. "Stay…" At the surprised look, she bit her lip. "Just get in with me; I don't want to be alone right now…"

After a moment the mechanic nodded, watching as the brunette stood and tugged at his shirt, looking at it intently as she did so. "I'm sorry for all this… It's all my fault. I—"

Grabbing her chin, Cid pulled her head up with a frown on his face. "Don't you go start blaming yourself for what happened." At the tears welling in her eyes, his expression softened and he moved his hand over her cheek; his heart racing as she leaned into it and closed her eyes, a tear dripping down. "Everything's going to be okay, Yu. Reeve's working on an antidote to calm… _him_…"

Moving his hands to the front of her, he pulled the white t-shirt up and over her head, brushing her hair away as he tossed it onto the floor and moved to untie the sweatpants. Silence followed as they removed the remainder of their clothes, Yuffie turning off the water as Cid climbed into the tub, holding out his hand to help her in.

With a thumping heart, the ninja settled in between his legs, thankful they had a large bathtub...

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Cid murmured into her ear as he let his arms loosely surround her.

A small smile drifted to Yuffie's face and she relaxed. "I love you."

His chest tightened and the pilot took a deep breath. "I love you too, Yu. Always…"

**TBC**

**Author's Note**

Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry that it is so short, had a bit of writer's block again. I think I know what I am going to do now, but I wanted to get a chapter up for all of you! Anyway, let me know what you thought.


	14. Chapter Thirteen & EPILOGUE

**Disclaimer:** I still do NOT own FF7 or the characters.

**Rating: **M/NC-17

**A/N: LAST CHAPTER**

**Longing For Love**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Three Years Later…**

Setting down the plate of food, blue eyes glanced over to the nearly five-year-old girl sitting at the table. "Eat your food, Cerise."

Pouting, the crimson-eyed child looked up from her cereal. "Da-ad! I don't want cereal."

"Eat, Cerise, you have to go to school in a little bit." Yuffie ordered from the kitchen counter, tilting her head back to look at her daughter briefly.

Walking back over, Cid's arms wrapped around the brunette's waist. "I'll take her to school today."

"Okay." Leaning her head back, the ninja sighed softly. "Reeve called this morning."

Highwind stiffened, "How did the new serum work?"

"It didn't…" Yuffie whispered. "They're putting him back into stasis again. …I want… I want to go say goodbye."

"Goodbye? Yu… Don't give up, Reeve will find a cure."

Tears sprang to platinum eyes and the woman shook her head, following as he pulled her from the room before the child saw. "No, Cid. He… Reeve said…" Swallowing hard, Yuffie wiped away the liquid that spilled down her cheeks. "They're not going to try anymore. Vincent told him that it would be better if he was just sealed away, nothing seems to be working and..."

Pulling her to him, Highwind sighed as she trembled against him. "We'll go while Cerise is at school. I'll call Tifa and ask her to come and watch her for the night when she gets home."

Nodding silently, the ninja pulled away. "I'm going to get ready, make sure you grab Cerise's lunch from the fridge. Oh, and the grape juice too, she—"

"Yeah, yeah." Cid murmured, turning her around and giving her a swat on the ass. "Go on, I know what I'm doin'. I'll be back in about twenty minutes."

Sucking in a breath, Yuffie tried not to cry as she headed into the bathroom.

_Six Hours Later…_

"Yuffie…" Reeve spoke, breaking the silence as he entered the room. "If you're going to do this…"

Nodding jaggedly, Yuffie rose from her seat as the black haired man gestured to the other door. Looking to Cid as he stood up as well, she shook her head. "I… need to do this alone…"

"Yu—"

"Please, Cid."

Grabbing his pack of cigarettes, Highwind nodded reluctantly and sat back down. "…Alright."

Tuesti pursed his lips as he opened the door. "He can't penetrate the type of glass we put up, so you should be fine. There's only a short time though… the serum we gave him only lasts about twenty minutes and only enough for Vincent to actually be… himself." Reaching to close the door for privacy, he spared a final glance to her. "Knock when you're done."

The sound of the metal hitting the frame made Yuffie jump and she felt tears prick her eyes again. Vincent was sitting just feet away and only inches from the glass barrier – his head hanging down and resting in his palms that were connected to long chains. "…Vin…cent?"

Crimson eyes leapt up and the ninja gasped at the pain that was so obvious in them. "You shouldn't be here."

"I… know." Stepping closer, Yuffie grabbed a chair and slid it backwards, taking a seat. "Reeve told me you're not coming back this time. That you're going to be in stasis like you were all those years ago." Tears fell and she brought her hand to her face, crying. "I wanted to say goodbye."

"Yuffie…" A long pause echoed and finally he spoke again. "I'm sorry."

"I-I know."

"Oh… I…" Digging in her pocket, Yuffie squirmed a little until she produced a small picture and held it in her hands. "Cerise will be five next week. …Cid is a great father, Vincent." Lifting it up, she hesitantly pressed it pressed it to the glass with blurry eyes. "I know you never wanted to be a dad, but I…"

Vincent's voice was strained and he nodded. "She's beautiful." He spoke, pausing only briefly. "Like her mother."

"I should go now." Standing up, the ninja wiped at her cheeks even though the tears kept falling.

The chains shifted and platinum eyes looked back to him as she clutched the picture to her chest. "I shouldn't ask, but… can you do me a favor, Yuffie?"

Hesitating, she nodded after a moment.

"Ask Cid to come in here when you leave. There is something… I want to say to him before I…"

"I'll try… but…"

Valentine shifted and dropped his head. "I understand. …_Goodbye Yuffie_."

"_Goodbye Vincent..."_

**EPILOGUE**

_Four and half Years Later…_

Looking at the nine-year-old play with her younger sister and brother, Yuffie smiled and looked to Cid who was holding her close on the sofa. The twins had been born just over two years ago and life was finally moving forward.

'_Dramatically.'_ She thought, glancing down to her outstretched stomach. "Do you intend to keep me constantly pregnant now that were married, Cid?"

Highwind grinned and smiled at the woman. "Perhaps."

"Tch, this is the last one!" Yuffie stated, crossing her arms.

"That's what you said when Kyletta and Zen were born." Hearing his wife scuff, Highwind looked back towards their kids. She giggled after a few minutes and rubbed his leg, leaning up to kiss his cheek and he couldn't help but be reminded of what Vincent had said to him those years ago.

The usual apologies were there and a simple _'take care of her'_, but the _'she once said she wanted a lot of kids one day'_ was what had surprised him. Although he couldn't forgive Vincent, the pilot couldn't help but wonder if the cold man had actually loved Yuffie back then despite how he had acted…

Hearing laughter, Cid came from his thoughts and smiled down at brunette and captured her lips. No matter what might have been, he wouldn't trade today for anything.

**THE END**

**Author's Note**

COMPLETE! -cackles and dodges items being thrown at the long wait- Doing that a lot lately… -grins- I apologize for the long wait. I hope the final chapter was enjoyable – I finally got out of my writers block with it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
